


you are not alone

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Fluff, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam has been waiting for this day.
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	you are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know how to describe this except it's a self indulgent au of punz no longer being eggpossessed bc it makes me sad and i don't want sam to be alone anymore lol

Sam has been waiting for this day.

It was horrible, looking back now, having to get over his fear of the egg and kill Punz _over, over, and over_ until the regeneration from the egg-shaped eldritch horror eventually couldn't keep up anymore. It gave up on the poor blonde, letting him die from blood loss from multiple wound openings and mixing salty tears with thick puddles of blood.

He is still haunted by the way his tiny voice pleaded Sam to stop before he couldn't hear his voice anymore and his dull red eyes looked up at him as if he was blaming him for everything that was pain and suffering that happen to him.

He shakes his head at the thought and reminds himself in a way, he did justice by killing this Punz. This way, he could get the original one back, his stoic, headstrong Punz, instead of this odd, happy-go-lucky fake.

He was honestly overjoyed to make this trade after all the bloodshed he had to go through, he mused as he slid his hands over this fake's eyelids so that the thing that used Punz's face may sleep forever and never return.

He then quickly picked up his body by hooking one arm underneath his legs and another behind his back, before bolting towards Foolish's summer home.

Foolish did quick work when Sam brought the body to him, watching in careful awe at Foolish's work after he cleaned himself up. Foolish brought up his soul that was thankfully still there and carefully brought the broken pieces that he broke back together as if it were just some common puzzle to solve.

Sam thinks a mere hour or two past, but it felt like forever until he saw Foolish gently push the soul, flowing within itself like water, back down to Punz's chest, pressing his hands where his heart should be in a near compassionate matter. 

"He'll be asleep for a few days so that his soul can get adjusted," Foolish explains gently, ruffling the blonde's hair before moving away so Sam can pick him up, "But he'll be fine." 

"Thank you so so much, Foolish. I owe you." Sam said, looking away from Punz for a moment to look at the totem god. 

"Of course. Thank you for keeping this soul safe." Foolish said with a sharp tooth grin, patting Punz's chest before moving away and stepping onto the stairs to his temple to leave Sam to his own devices.

Sam didn't really know what Foolish meant by his final words to him, but that inquiring thought was soon replaced with the desire to go back to his base where it is safe for both him and the person he holds preciously in his arms as soon as possible. 

So he shifted Punz a bit so it would be less likely for Sam to drop him and starting walking.

Once Sam got to his base, nearly identical to his old one, he carefully laid Punz down on the bed and covered him with the blanket, patting down at the sides so Punz can be comfortable. 

He kneeled down on the cold stone floor afterward, taking off his mask then resting his cheek on the edge of the bed to lazily ruffle Punz's somehow still soft hair. 

Sam looked at every feature on Punz's face: the pink, angry scars that took over his left eye, the light freckles that blend so well with his pale skin that you could barely see it, the peach fuzz on his chin.

He misses his eyes, he groggily thinks of a cool soft blue that reminds Sam of the sky and sunflowers. He hums at the prospect of seeing those eyes again because it means Punz will be awake and with him again.

And it means he won't be alone anymore.

"Wake up soon for me, okay Punzie?" He would beg softly, before closing his eyes to Punz's small snores and soon succumbing to the sleep heavily blanketing his body. 

Sam never really left his base afterward, he really had to good reason to.

(He never really left before he saved Punz. He thinks he's always been finding an excuse to stay inside, away from that monstrosity.) 

He mostly spent his days making little robots that had no jobs but just to roam around the base and taking care of Punz while he was unconscious, wiping his face, arms and legs with a wet cloth and stretching the limbs out so it doesn't get stiff when he wakes up after so long.

Sometimes he would take a nap by kneeling next to Punz's bed and resting his head on the edge of the bed as opposed to joining him. 

He would sometimes wake up to Fran sleeping soundly on his thigh, prompting him to go back to sleep despite his aching neck just to keep his fluffy companion comfortable.

Sometimes he would change the blanket and sometimes he would show Punz whatever he made that day despite him knowing Punz wouldn't be able to hear or see, but he liked to show off sometimes. 

But otherwise, it was always the same, dull day.

One day, however, he woke up, and Punz wasn't in the bed anymore. His breath hitched, but barely. There was no reason to panic, no reason at all, after all, Punz couldn't have gotten far because he didn't have the code to the doorway. But he easily could've found a clue to the code and leave, could he? Punz is smart, even after waking up from days-long sleep, he could easily figure out, Sam thinks.

He quickly ran out of the room, heart beating, and as Sam starts to overthink about Punz being gone and him being alone again, he immediately stopped in his tracks to see a hunched-over form poking at one of the small robots he made.

He watched for a moment, softly smiling at the sound of the hunched figure huffing amusingly at the way the robot made exasperated noises before going back to the room to get the blanket that was thrown precariously on the floor.

He watched for a moment the way the fabric bunched his arms before carefully stepping back towards to robot teasing figure.

He came back to see the figure still pushing at the robot and entertaining himself as the robot butt its head on the palm of his hands in annoyance. Sam held back an amused huff of his own, slowly walking towards him to throw the blanket over his shoulders.

Punz turned his head around and Sam's heart nearly stopped at the sky blues that filled Punz's naturally narrow eyes, before Punz angled his head and blinked slowly, like a cat that is content.

"Hi, Sam," Punz said, smiling.

"Hi, Punz," Sam replied back, bumping his head against Punz's own.

After eating some food after a large exclamation of Punz saying he was hungry, Punz wanted to go outside and Sam couldn't resist that request when Punz rarely ever did so.

So Sam quickly got Punz's jacket that he somewhat sewed back together and threw it over his shoulders so he wouldn't get a chill outside. 

Sam then held his hand and wrapped his arm behind his back until his hands grasped his shoulder until they got to the doorway. Sam momentarily let go of Punz's hand in order to quickly type the code of the doorway, before it eventually opened. 

They both flinched at the sun's rays for a moment, but quickly adjusted and carefully stepped out of Sam's base and onto the sun-kissed grass.

"It tickles," Punz remarks, leaning against Sam as his bare feet shake from lack of use in the tall grass. 

Sam merely hums. "Can you walk?" 

"Maybe? My legs are already starting to hurt a little though, let's go find somewhere to sit." Sam nods, knowing exactly where to go.

Eventually, after a few minutes of Sam telling Punz, it's okay if he wants to carry him and Punz reassuring him that he's fine as Sam guides them to their destination, they find themselves in a big field, bare of anything except the green grass, with a big tree in the middle of it that Sam apparently planted himself.

("My Sam has a bit of a green thumb, huh?" Punz says, after grunting out thanks when Sam gently set him down underneath the shade of the tree.

"I have gotten into a lot of things while you were gone." was what he replied with, laying down on the grass as Punz hooked an arm underneath his leg and stared off into the distance.)

"It's nice. I don't think I haven't seen the sun in a long time," Punz remarked after a long period of comfortable silence settled between them, "Well, at least not as myself at least."

"Really?" Sam said his voice light. He thinks he hasn't been this relaxed in months, he thought to himself as he watched Punz' head follow a bee passing by with amusement.

"Yeah. I'm not sure where I was at when I was possessed honestly." Punz replied, tugging at the grass that prickles his skin in a not so pleasant way.

"… Do you remember anything?" 

"No. I don't even remember getting possessed honestly. I don't really remember past waking up and you."

"Me?" 

"Yeah. I think it's because you were what kept me going. That I should keep on fighting so I can come back and protect you from this hell, maybe." 

"Oh." Sam couldn't even really focus on the fact that he was the reason Punz kept fighting, honing in that Punz doesn't even remember anything except waking up, basic information about himself, and Sam.

He doesn't remember that he killed Punz, over and over and over despite Punz, who wasn't really him but was using his voice so well that it was close, begging him to stop.

It made Sam's stomach bubble uncomfortably, the way he right now smiles so carefree. What if there are more lasting effects to that aside from amnesia? It scared him, what if Punz doesn't remember himself anymore?

What if he doesn't remember Sam anymore?

"It's okay, maybe it's better if I don't remember stuff. I probably went through a lot of shit if I have all of this going on," He reassures as quickly as Sam starts to overthink, waving a hand around his face to indicate at his scars, old and new, "Plus, you aren't alone anymore right? So it's a good trade, I think."

It barely helps Sam's heart beating nervously for the future, but it barely does, which is enough considering everything that has been nothing but misery for him. 

So all Sam says is, "Yeah." Sam thinks that's good enough for now and Punz probably thinks so too, tilting his head towards Sam and flashing him a half-lidded smile.

Punz turns his head back into the horizon and they sit in silence once more. Sam turns his head in a way that isn't noticeable to watch Punz closing his eyes at the sound of the leaves and grass tussling from the wind. 

He looks happy and free and it's contagious because Sam feels a smile that hasn't come in so long creep onto his face.

And for a moment, everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i wanna keep the running theme of memory, and specifically losing those memories, running that showcases itself alot in the dsmp (thanks to listening to everywhere at the end of time lol) so I'll probably make one or two more fics for this au 
> 
> \- i intended for this to be platonic but idk idrc if u interpret this as romantic or whatever else as long as u keep it to urself bc i don't feel Comfie w irl shipping :]


End file.
